justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
M488
The M488 is a weapon in Just Cause 3. Description It is a rocket launcher with a Bavarium-based warhead. Firing it will cause a large Bavarium-blue explosion that is significantly bigger than conventional weapon explosions. Some believe this to be a type of EMP, as lines of blue zigzag energy (possibly electricity) crackle around the explosion. The Rebel drop description says "It's difficult to describe the might of the Bavarium-infused M488 FOW. Basically, fire it at something that you don't like and that thing will be gone forever." It is based on the "M-28" or "M-29" or "M-388" or "Davy Crockett weapon system", a tactical nuclear recoilless gun for firing the M-388 nuclear projectile. However that weapon was larger and meant to be fired from a tripod. The M-388 was a small (yield between 10 and 20 tons of TNT) nuclear bomb, but its main effect was almost instantly lethal radiation with in 400 meters of the blast. Performance Explosions are much bigger than usual. Any vehicle hit by it simply gets deleted by the explosion, with only its shadow remaining. Bavarium shielded vehicles can resist the explosion and won't be damaged. Destructibles do not cease to exist. They get destroyed in the normal way. The explosion this weapon produces is almost identical from the explosion of the Bavarium Nuke FOW that the Falco Maxime: Centcom military base fires at you. It can also destroy surrounding objects such as planes. It can almost destroy entire outposts in one hit. It is the strongest explosive-based weapon in the game, as it can take out about half of a SATCOM Dish in one hit. To balance its high power, the warheads will arc and to hit longer distance targets one should aim above the target slightly so the missile will hit your target. Only the all-powerful eDEN Spark can be more destructive and devastating, but nothing else. The power of this weapon is enough to kill the player in one hit. However, if it is fired directly beneath the player while they are standing on solid ground, the explosion will sometimes not kill the player. Locations *There are no locations where it spawns, but it is unlocked for Rebel drop after completing the mission The Shatterer of Worlds. Trivia *Normal small military outposts, like Guardia Plagia II, can not be destroyed in a single hit. However, reportedly communication outposts (like maybe Guardia Sirocco III) can be destroyed with a single hit. *The M488 makes the same explosion as the Z80 bomb in the "crash bomb"challenge. *This weapon shares the ability to delete objects with the eDEN Spark. *This weapon could be American made because it seems to have the U.S. M-naming system and the real M-388 was a U.S.-designed weapon. However, this is just speculation. *The RG-PBA 9 Railgun could be considered a minor successor to this weapon as it also deals out a massive amount of damage. Gallery Jc3 M488.png|Held by Rico Rodriguez. M488.jpg|An M488 being held by Rico. Jc3 M488 rocket.png|The rocket mid-flight. M488 Explosion.jpg|The explosion from an M488 impact. Cava Geminos Sud attack.jpg|Rico using one at Cava Geminos Sud. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 3 Weapons